nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Refuge
'Refuge', is set in a post-apocalyptic Pittsburgh, in a city of ruins. It features four brand new survivors attempting to seek refuge, shelter and safety, and find their way to the Eastern Coast, including Richtofen's meddling. This fanfiction is created by Solar. Opening Cutscene After a few shots of the city, it zooms to a cracked road with moss and bushes growing out of the cracks and crumbles of the streets. It eventually zooms into a small building, where the four survivors wake up in, while Katheryn already serves them food into plastic bowls. Katheryn: 'Canned spaghetti is always a nutritious breakfast in the worst of times, right boys? '''Richard: '''Yes, mother. ''They begin to spoon food into their mouths, and eat. 'Rupert: '''Reminds me of the family dinners back home. '''Harrison: '''Hmmph, I'd rather not think about mine. '''Katheryn: '''Now wouldn't be the time, gentlemen. '''Rupert: '''Mmmmmmm... I can't stop eating! '''Richard: '''I wouldn't pig out, we do have to ration out whatever we have left. '''Harrsion: '''Whatever's going on, we need answers. ''The four look outside, as the sun shines in their eyes of the building. Eventually, loud grumbling and moaning noises are heard. They confuse the group. '''Rupert: Just what in fuck's name was that? 'Harrison: '''Uh, I don't know. '''Katheryn: '''Was it a stomach? '''Rupert: '''The tank is filled, thank ya'. ''Suddenly, Richard feels a hand grab his back. He instantly pulls out his pistol, turns around and fires a shot clean into the Zombie's head. 'Richard: '''I think we've got an answer, ladies and gentlemen. '''Katheryn: '''What the... '''Harrison: '''Oh god... ''Suddenly, more of these begin to swarm the building. Richard pulls out his pistol, and begins to shoot at the zombies multiple times, while Rupert grabs a crowbar and slams it into the faces of multiple zombies. Harrison and Katheryn are thrown pistols from Richard, and the bloodbath begins. Map Overview The map is set in a deserted city, full of broken roads, wildlife invasions, wild animals, blood, and mess. This is evident in the spawn, with flaming cars already littered around the area. The map is large and interactive, and uses a road as a vital system of transport between the buildings in the map. It features some returning, and an array of new weapons, along with more melee and buildables to make it feel apocalyptic. Zombie Behavior Main Locations Spawn The players spawn inside a carpark, where there are piles of cars and others littered around, burning. It's a fenced off area, with the exit being debris that must be purchased for 750 points. There are four barriers around each side of the area, but no weapons are available in the area. Road Easter Eggs Let's Get Out of Here! Characters Richard Hood Richard is a member of the FBI, and is quite the person. He's a quick shooter, and is quite tough which makes him a good person to have by your side. However, he's quite arrogant and likes attention from the women of whomever he's around. Katheryn Nowell A middle aged women in her mid-fourties, Katheryn is a caring and kind soul. She makes sure that everyone is okay before she looks after herself, and is a generous lady. She hates violence, but when her temper is unleashed, there's a whole new side of her. Harrison Delta Harrison is a seemingly regular person, with an average life. However, he suffers from split-personality disorder, which makes life a hassle. He's pessimistic and easily annoyed in his regular persona, but bloodthirtsy in his Alter-Ego, 'Alpha'. Rupert Paul Rupert is a tough Southener, and is a complete stereotype. He's all brawns and no brains, and worked as a mechanic. He might not know how the gun operates, but he'll fire at whatever moves. Weapons Pistols Submachine Guns Light Machine Guns Launchers Assault Rifles Sniper Rifles Shotguns Wonder Weapons Other Buildables Let's Get Out of Here! Trophies Perks Trivia